


I Guess I Don't Need My Heart

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angel doesn't know
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	I Guess I Don't Need My Heart

Alastor watched Angel, little heart on the back of his head, sweet and innocent looking and realised Angel hadn't flirted with him since he'd arrived, not except for that first time. He should have been happy, he should have relished the lack of flirting and unnecessary touching. He couldn't understand why he wasn't happy with it though, except he knew. He'd been pining for ages, but that heart, drawn on a sticky note, there was hope, wasn't there?

Alastor smiled when Angel turned to him though, wide and brilliant eyes sparkling with tears of laughter as he held up the laser pointer, handing it to Alastor while he wiped tears off his face with his pink sleeve. Alastor grinned wider, turning the pointer on and watched with an amused chuckle as the little pig, Fat Nuggets chased the little red light.

Angel burst into laughter beside him again, a hand over his mouth to try and trap the little snorts that accompanied when he laughed too hard and Alastor couldn't help the way he melted when Angel leaned against his side. His laughter and joy filled tears were much better than the ones he'd arrived home to the hotel with earlier.

They took it in turns playing with the laser, shoulders brushing as they laughed together and only stopped when the battery died.

They brushed themselves off as they got up, Angel picking up his little Nuggets to give them a nuzzle before turning to Alastor with a wide grin. "Thanks fer keepin' me company after my bad date Al, I wish I could find a guy like you" he said, leaning forwards to put a hand on Alastors shoulder slowly, giving Al time to pull away, but he stayed still, giving his favourite fluffy whore a smile as he leaned into the touch. 

"I'm so glad yer my best friend Al" Angel said, smiling softly, thumb brushing against Alastors coat before he turned to take Nuggets back to their room, leaving Alastor in the garden with his broken heart, smile completely gone from his face

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end. There will be happier Shenanigans


End file.
